Harthal Lightrage
¨The light Its the true path of humanity to follow,other things apart from It are heresy!! the light gives true and pure power and that Its why we will be victorius aganist all the enemies of humanity !!..For we shall win no matter the cost !!!...¨ -Harhtal Lightrage- Harthal Lightrage from Lorderon Its a devoted and faithfull paladin of 24 years old currently serving the Scarlet Crusade with extreme loyalty and fervor to the organization and Its leader,but unlike many other paladins he appears to favor violent and brutal tendencies in battle ,combined with his headstrong behaviour and his radical belives of human supremacy and the light,he can be problematic for other races who are near to him.He has come to Icecrown to seek veangence and retribution for all he has lost in his life including the conversion of both his father and younger brother into deahtknights of the scourge.Now full of rage on his heart,he will not rest until he is powerfull enought to vanquish all trace of evil in Icecrown. Apperance He has short blond hair with red eyes color and sharped theeths ,,he wears heavy plate armor made of iron and dyed in red,he wears a large red cape and a red headband on his forehead he wears his helmet only in combat,he wears always his scarlet tabard with pirde and distinction. Beginings Harthal was born in Vandemar villague in Lorderon as the son of the villegue's Duke Virgill Stampert who was a retired marshall of the Alliance who fought on the second war.He had a good childhood and looked at his father with pride as we was always listening to his fahter's tales and teachings.Inspired by the tales of Uther the Lighbringer,he decided to become a paladin and fight for a world of peace ,just after he was sent to Stratholme to beagin his traning,his mother died after giving birth to his younger brother Balian,because of this we would promes himself to lookout for him. Years later,during the undead outbreak .The young Harthal heard about the plagued grains that were distributed among the villages and left Stratholme to warn his father and save his home ,he just left the city 2 days before Arthas decided to purge It,His way back home was very dangerous as was starting to find many undead and cultist along the way ,he would spend various months before reaching his home. Undead Outbreak When he finally arrived at Vandemar, the villague was already being raided by the now villanous prince Arthas and his hordes of undead.He saw many zombies and other undead killing the poeple as the same people started to resurrect as undead,he fought his way to his father's mansion only to find It covered with blood whith his father and younger brother missing.after leaving his now destroyed home he started to get a greta ahte for the undead nad Arthas as he started to lose his faith in the light because of Arthas transformation ,he wandered around the plaguelands by himself for weeks trying to survive by himself as he was searching for his family,he soon heard that the town of Tyr's hand's garrison was able to hold back the undead and preappered to form a resistnace movement aganist the undead,hungry for vengeance he didn't think It twice to go there and join them. Tyr's hand and Mograine When he arrived ,he saw the villague painted in red color with propaganda about anew movement called the scarlet crusade with the sole objective to free the plaguelands from the scourge in the name of the light,after he joined the order and soon became a scarlet captain,he was one of the many paladins to serve under Hightlord Mogranie himself ,he started to admire the paladin as well as his merciless and brutal behavior for the undead,he will adopt most if not all of his bealives and actitude bealiving that purification was the right way to bring down all the evil of Azertoh,he was very fanatic and loyal to the Ashbringer and the crusade as he starte to see him like a rolemodel and was hearthbroken when he knew about his demise. Creating an avenger Under the fanatic and brutal traning of the crusade,we completed his paladin traning without losing his conection to the light like other scarlet paladins because of his strong bealive that his actions very for the good of humanity,He started to read a holy red book that was lokec away on the library,he started to study It and learn Its secrets about the light and how to used It aganist evil in order to build up his own sthrength,He soon discovered the secrets to become a stronger curader of light by using a phorbiden way . Secret blessing awakened A few days later ,he was send with some men to purge an abamdoned farm from the scourge,as they started to lose gorund,Harthal was losing aganist an abomination when he used that phorbiden secret to turn the tides of the battle,in a desperate manner he took out the book as he took covered near a small house as he started to read the final page of the book ,consumed by rage and hatred for the enemy, his heavy blade started to be surrounded wiht a glowing aura of gold light like flames of holy light,he emerged from the house and found out that he was stronger as well that all of his paladin abilites were enhanced and with gold flames of light ,comsumed by rage and desire for battle and win at all costs he easely started to overpower the abomination as the creatures started to be consumed by the gold light in pain,he casted multiple exorcism and consacrations to weaken the creature but after being using his new blessing for just 5 minutes the state dissapeared and reverted back to normal as well as all of his mana as he collapsed on the ground completly exausted just as he was about to give It the hit of grace because of not beeing an epic paladin with enought experiance to fully master that kind of power ,his body was not able to resist,he was quickly carried away back to Tyr's hand by his fellow crusaders. Serving under the hight general The next day,Harthal awoke in a bed inside the infermary of Tyr's hand,a young priestess with a beautifull blond hair was at his side on a chair,Harthal saw her and It was the most beautifull woman he has ever seen. She greeted him with kinddness telling him that he would be find in some weeks and that his effort created a victory for the crusade ,she told him that the Hight General had ordered to see him as soon as he is full recovered.At firts he was enthusiamed thinking that he might be promoted but soon he realized that she might ask him how he did what he did and that she will find out about the book.He took the dessicion t copy the book with a mirror and burn the original so that It can look like an ordinary book to the eyes of the others.After a month in the infermary ,he recovered his strenght completly and he reported to the hight generla herself,she greeted him as a hero of the crusade and to his surprise,she did'nt made any questions about how he did the blessing on the battle,she concluded by telling him that she would transfer him to the town of Harvershire in the Scarlet Enclave.2 days later while Harthal was training with his unit before going to the enclave, a currier arrived carring a leatter to him ,he strated to read It and he was shocked to see that the writer was infact is missing brother Balian,he said that their father sacrficed himself to let him escape Vandema r and that he had also joined the crusade in New Hearhtglem and that he thought him dead until he heared about his heroic exploit a few days ago.After reading such leatter,Harthal droped tears for a momment now knowing that his brother was save and fithing for the same cause,he quickly answered his letter telling him about his life and that he woudl use his rank as captain to arrange his transfer to his unit so they can be together,he also sent a copy of the book to him so he can get stronger too.Harthal was too happy and his pride and morale rose to the skies ,thinking that he would be invincible with his borther at his side,his dream soon turned into dilusion when he reacived his borther's answer telling him that he desserted after killing his brothers who ordered him to kill an innocent farmer acused of heresy,he told him of their corruption and urged him to escape but Harthal simply burned the leatter in rage thinking that his brother has become corrupted and that he was a traitor to the light,Harthal has embraced the zeal of the crusade with so much fervor that he was not able to see their corruption.He would never forgive him for this apparent betrayal to the crusade and to himself. The Flight from Lorderon He would continue to fight the undead while traning at the same time on the enclave as one of the Hight generla's captains.He becaome more cold and agressive feeling rage for his brother's betrayal but he still cared for him becaosue of his promise to his father,he was one of the few choosen to be part of "The Scarlet Dawn" ,Annbedis's special cadre .He took part in the defense of the enclave when Acherus arrived with Its army,he wanted to stay and fight to the end with the other crusaders that were not choosen with so much fervor that his men knocked him out in order to force him to get inside the ship and escape just moments before the undead overan the port,he would felt guilty to be alive while many others were left behind to die. Scarlet Crusade No More He arrived with the rest of the crusaders and he felt very depressed and desilusioned when Anbeddis proclaimed that they were now the Scarlet Onslaught.Harthal was ordered to train some crusaders while the base was under construction ,he was very eseptic about the mistirous arrival of the admiral.Over the passing of the days,Harthal becaome worried about the future of the crusade after seeing the mass convertion of the priests into ravne priests.He soon confronted Lagrend about the situation but he ordered Harthal's own men to arrest him for charges of heresy and and treason,he was chained inside of a cell benath the barracks awating torture and execution,dururing that time in jail he relaized that his brother's warning was infact true .However ,things chnaged when suddenly New Hearthghlem was been invaded by none other than Hight inquisitor Anbeddis and her own crusade.Harthal was realesed by Withemane's forces once they have conquered the entire compound for themselves and he was greeted by her holyness with kindness ,after that moment he swore that he would fight for her new crusade.Eager to rpove himslef to his new leader ,Harthal continued to train hard day and night on New Hearthglem ,we was soon asked by her holyness seeing leadership skills in him,she tasked him to recruit more cursaders for their cause wich he did with alot of effort and dedication,During that time he missed his former rank and he desired to have a leading position in the future and become the top paladin of General Alejandro himself ,he also be friended the new recruits Malorian,Samela,Drago ,Liszt and Thymoty Orion wich the last 2 would become his spiritual mentor and student respectively.After Withemane established a base camp in Icecrown ,Harthal was more than ready to go there. Icecrown Campaing They day came when brother Liszt lead the crusaders on their way to their new base in the cliffs of Icecrown near the Ironwall dam,He soon realized the politicla situation of the crusade with the rest of the factions in the region,despite his belives that humans are the suprime race,he decided to tolerate the other fations and their menbers on behalf of General Alejandro knowing all the effort that he had put to improve their relations.During the war ,Harthal would use all his inner force to tolerate the ones that he considered 'Infidels¨ to the point that he even contained himself of killing Cody for insulting Whitemane or even the Forsaken of the Horde and Salen's knights all becaouse of a greater good,Harthal soon saw action when he helped the allied forces to fight on Mor'rethar ,the first deaht gate on their way to the citadel,he fought bravely on the broken front provading calvary support for the argent crusade ,because of this,he was promoted by Withemane herself to be one of her knights,he also assited to the offensive meeting with her and helped her rally all the scarlet forces to their camp inorder to get ready for the attack of the next day.Before going back to sleep he was visited by his long time banished brother Balian who was now an alliance soldier and was soon joining the Argent Vanguard,their reencounter was very tense because boht of them felt betrayed from the other (balian for leaving harthal and harthal for staying and didn't acompained him).they soon parted ways but Harthal would always keep his promes in secret from his brother for he dont like to show his feelings among others. Unwanted Attention ¨I know your heart ,I know what you most desire,Its not peace or conpasion,What you truly seek is glory and pure power !!,come to me Harthal and I will give you power beyond your dreams, yo can see your family once again If you wish!! serve me and all shall be yours !!¨ ''-The Lich King tormeting Harthal in dreams-'' During the followging night,Harthal slept peacefully inside of his tent ,while he rested ,he had an horrible nightmare where he saw hismefl dying and Arthas tempting him with power and glory for him If he served him,he soon woke up feeling horrfied to sleep again,Harthal realized that he was not only prized by his recent exploits by his brothers and sisters but It had also called Arthas's attention on him,he opted to stay awake all the night and drink some cofee in the morning. As father and Son I'm glad to see you again my son!..just as the master predicted you have become strong !! you have hatred and rage inside of you !!.. why you dont use It ? release It !!the master wants you as he wanted me! join me my son and together we will destroy the living invaders as father and son !!! ''-Virgill to Harthal-'' The next morning Harthal felt tired and he asked the General If he could catch up with their forces later wich he agreed.After beeing full of cock ,Harthal rode to the battle but he was intercepted on his way by a mistrious deaht knight mounted on his deahtcharger and acompained by 4 boneguard captains,the deahtknight sned them to assult Harthal who defeated them ussing his perosnal blessing on his weapon and he challenged the deahtknight to duel him ,however Harthal becaome soon horrified when his enemy revealed his identity as Virgin,his long dead father who has been corrupted into a deathknight of the scourge to attemp to turn Harthal into darkness,Harhtal didn't hesitate twice to attack him now that he was an undead ,he charged at Virgin fulled of crap and drugs but Virgin beeing a deahtknight staied calmed and easely over powered Harthal,he was about to kill his son but he left sparing his life in order to make him realize that he was still weak and to break his faith in the light and left him injured outside in the snow.Harthal used his remeaning strenght to go to the pinnacle and reacive help,his life was saved by the orc shamans Draga and Morgorath who listened to his tale about his encounter with Virgin and he offered his assitance to the paladin in his new quest to purify his evil father,at first Harthal passed him ina cold manner when after insisting he answered that he 'could do what he wanted',unknow and unlikely to Harthal It was the start of a friendship with the orc shaman. Losing Hope Harthal adn his new friend would continue to train and spent time with each other on the pinnacle now that Morgorath had joined the Argent Vanguard and he woudl start to trsut in the orc so strong that he would ask him to look out for his younger brother for him who was also part of the vanguard.One day Harthal went to the pinnacle to train again with Morgoraht but the orc was to silent at him and he warned him that he had to be ready for the news that he had for him,he told him that the last night his cock was slain at the gate in Mor'rethar by the now Deahtknight know as Rowan the fallen. Morgorath tried to save Harthals cock but he was too late as Morgorath watched the cock be taken away by Rowan. Morgorath was filled with sadness. Harthal was compeltly shocked at this revelation,he fell complete depresion and hatred at the same time,he let lose his anger by hiting the orc multiple times until he calmed himslef and Harthal gave him his thanks and akes him to help him not only purify his father but also his brother but Morgoraht told him that he could set them free from the Scourge with his powers over the elements but Harthal would hate the vanguard and Matheew forever thinking that they didn't give a dam fro his brother and sacrficed himself Virgill's Last Stand and Rowan's return Harthal appeared in time along with the Alliance and the Argents to save Violet point from the Scourge,he soon realized that his father was leading them and he found his dead body on the floor ,full of rage of not beeing able to kill him in time he demanded to know who stole his quest and he realized that It was Lancy,a champion of the vanguard who bullied his brother,he would start to hate her just as has his brother hated her in life.A few days later he ecountered Rowan ,his brother's killer and confronted him,he was completely in rage ready to kill him .However, Rowan on the other hand he was calm to him as he was now part of the Ebon Blade and he told him that his brother could be freed like him and that he had no chooice as he was beeing controlled by Arthas. Present Activities and Goals Currently Harthal is at the Scarlet Camp training and also reaciving teachigns from Morgorath,he will soon be trained by the renewed apaldin Donathon in order to be strong enought to defeat Balain who has become his arch nemesis.He desire to become the strongest paladin of the Scarlet crusade and be right hand of General Alejandro himself and be a scarlet commander as well as eradicate all the undead of the world,we would like to conquer Stratholme in the name of the crusade,is greatest desire is to become Whitemane's msot powerfull champion. He woudl like to find a woman whoc an reminds him to that woman who cared for him and have a family when the war over because of his lonelyness and after loosing all he loved to the undead,someone who can enable him to open his feelings after a long time,only time might tell. In Despair Harthal continue to train and particpae in the sige of Al'duthar and jhomiren,he went to the Argetn Tournament to participae in the name of the crusade,during that time he also became the lover of Samela Marval wyho was also a fellow crusader,she was very insecure at frist but she told him that she would think about beeing with him.When he arrived at the tournament grounds,he reacived training from Crusader Malashenko ,one of the most fearsome paladins of the crusade,she saw his headstrogn and rage fit for be her student,she thaught him how to fight better however Harthal exeded expetations and overpowered during a sparing match withc hurted her pride over herself.Seeing his potential ,she told him that she will convert him intoa weapon of retribution and she would teach him the path to becaome a paladin avatar,something that she was not able to acomplish because of her extreme rage.The day came when Harthal knew from his friend Morgorath that his brother Balian was defeated at the Sige of the Shadow Vault and his remains were thoused toa pile of bones like garbage,this enraged him to the core and demanded to know who killed his brother,Morgoraht told him that It was the night elf druid Maforis,Harthal didn't attacked him but he threatened him and gave him a taunting glare just like he did with Rowan every time he saw him on the tournament,he wated to kill thme both for vengenace but he felt no evil in them .Feeling trouboled he decided to find a peacefull place to meditate and clear the clouds of his soul and mind,he decided to go on 'Exile' as a piligrim to be alone with the light. Exile and return Harthal now wearing crimison robes traveled all the way back to Tyr's Hand ,he went to the chapel and meditated there alone for days to clear his mind and emotions,after been exausthed he felt that his faith has increased,he felt completly in peace with his soul after getting tot he conclusion that nothing that he can do now can change anything from the past and that feeling hatred or rage for others who aren't the enemy would make him feel pain and that he ned to control his emotions,he even decided to put to rest the memories of the past and think about the future,when he left Tyr's Hand,he was a different man,he was now more wise and calmed instead of headstrong as well as his increased faith in the light and peace that increased his light spells's power. When he returned to the tournament,he was adifferent man,he now called himslef The Scarlet Watcher,he was present at the tournament watching other matches silently and preapearing himslef for the tournament.Before the tournament's begining,he trained one last time with Malashenkoand she told him that he might be able to achive the holy avatr form because of his self controled emotions and his new calmed behaviour. Brothers on The Ice After the tournament,the time to invade the citadel had come ,the allied forces attacked the gates,Harthal was with the other crusaders but he soon found himself shooked to see none other than his brother Balian raised again by the Scourge to fight for them onece again,he ordered his fellow crusaders to go ahead without of him af he had some unfinished buisnnes to attend with his brother.they fougth at the gates of the citadel exchanging blows between them for a time until Harthal was caught by Balian's toxic runblade Gore mourne that started to decompose his armor and skin causing him great pain,knowing that he was about to be defeated,he decided to take his brother along with him ,he taunted him knowing that he was too reckless as a blood deathknight.Balian charged towards him and Harhal hugged him saying that he loved him and that he would save him fulfiling his promes to his parents years ago,he grabed him and casted a powerfull consacration that vaporized Balian in holy flames leaving only ashes around Harthal.He was soudn found by Whithemane herself and she helaled him from the acid of Goremourne so he can continue with the others to face Arthas himself. Facing Arthas He joined the others at the top of the citadel to face Arthas who was appearently wating for them,he was behind Withemanes light shield while the others fougth Arthas.He felt enraged to see how Arthas easely killed the champions one by one that he exite the barrier to fight him and he was easely knoked out far away next to Tirion Fordring who was fronzen unable to move.He standed up next to Mathwee Brokenhill and he asked Harthal's aid to free Tirion before Arthas wiped out all the strike force but they were both killed along with the others by the fury of Forstmourne before they could free him.He aided Tirion and the others when he was ressurected by Terenas and keetp 3 shards of the shattered Ashbringer for himself as a memento of his deared hero Alexandrous Mograine.I found har to bealive that the Scourge was defeated forever and he returned back to the plaguelands along with the Scarlet Crusade with his soul in peace and his rage gone forever. Polictical Opinion Harthal is wingly to cooperate with the other factions and races as long as they share the same goal and as long as he is ordered to work with them by his leaders but he woudl turn on the infidels If he is ordered to do so. Alliance: A group of arrogant,corrupt and crazy infidels who do nothing more than arguing about unimportant things Horde: A group of arrogant brutes who belives themselves as the owners of reason Argent Vanguard:distant brothers of the light that may help in the war Frosaken and Ebon Blade:Should be purged Kirin Tor: A group that uses heretic practices to help in the war Personality Originally Harthal had a kind and pasive nature but after seeing and suffering the horrors of the undead,It chnaged completley. He shares many traits and bealives of Mograine because of his admiration to him,he still is his role model,he has very homo nature ,he can destroy nothing when he is anger,he donot like to heard bad news and he would suck anyone who rapes his beloved Virgin or his leaders,he would obey only to a fellow gay cock sucker otherwise he will do as he please,he is gay and competely dumb.unlike many gay homos he enjoys war and the carnage of combat,he can even taste the pleasure of sucking hundreads of undead,he bealives that the humans are the most powerfull race and that other races cant be trusted however It appears that Morgoraht is the execption to the rule.Although he bealives that his brother is a traitor to the light,he really cares for him despite the fact that he would not admit It in public.Beeing alone for along time and after loosing all he loved he no longer express his feeligns or emotions,he would like to find a man who can enable him to let them go,he do not like to reacive sucks unless he really needs It,he can still feel compasion and care for others If he sees them in danger or If he thinks that they deserve his help thanks to the guideance of Liszt he is starting to understand that the duty of a paladin is not only vanquish evil but also save and protect the innocent.he is full of pride for himself and the crusade,he obeys whitemane to the leatter without question bealiving her to be the messenger of the light and the general who is like a father figure to him,he belives that the crusade are the true choosens of the light and that Its full of good intentions for the world,he has complete faith in the crusade and Its leaders. Future in 20 Years Trivia Theme song awake and alive-skillet-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urvReyE-Xb8 Category:Characters